Custome faction:Uthia Struon Streai Racheibia
Not much is known in the region of the far east. all that is known is that there are many tribes which live out in the far east . there were four tribes who fought each other for a very long time,as a new generation of tribes men beguin to age and join the ranks there contstant war like nature starts to change as so much blood shead changes people . here are each tribes name,Uthia, a tribe which knows the ways of the land around them and whom speacialize in farming and tribal managment. these people are not much of a warlike people they tend to stray away from war yet are dragged into war from other neighboring tribes such as Struon, the most warlike tribe. these people speacialize in horseback and archry. commended for there aim, they are all natural born hunters. struon usally goes after Uthia due to there unwarlike nature but always have a hard time getting past there fortifications as they arnt really very smart. the Streai, or better known as the masters of swords and spears. they have a habit of going after struon as they stand aginst struon for there constant war like nature, and hate for uthian people. last but not least Racheibia these people speacialize in archetecture and defences they perfer to defend themselves rather then go after others for resources and land ,but are very aware as to what they need to do to surive. the leaders of Uthia, streai and racheibia all gather together and speak about the warlike nature of struon and how they are to fight aginst these hateful people. the leader of Uthia stolen. proposes a diffrence stance then to fight aginst these people who killed so many of his as he is a very forgiving man. his proposal... unification of the three tribes and to share the secrets of each tribe with each other to form a more perfect collective aginst these hateful tribe. lieden,leader of the streai orgionally disagreed with this proposal as he was rather "nationalistic" but toski leader of racheibia choose another route and instantly agreed with the proposal .lieden was very uneasy. as stolen was aware of this he informed him that all tribal cultures and traditions will be kept for and people may adapt which ever tribal cuture they may. lieden asks stolen who might be in charge of the unifyed tribes or a so called nation? stolen informed the two that it will be him to lead as king but has his councle be all four tribes including struon as his plan is to defeat them and assumulate them to there new unifyed tribe. uneasy but willing to accept this as there skills will be needed they all accept this plan and move it into motion. the collective armys of the three tribes or now are one massive army marches apon the tribal city of struon which is seen to be in desolation. the walls are breaking appart, people are starving, the army is running on empty, the tribe is falling appart from such a poor leadership,nacolas was shocked by the collective army and overwelmed by this. stolen gives naacolas one chance and one chance only to surrender. nacolas looks around at his starving soldiers, he realizes that a fight would mean his tribe would lose everything and anything they have left would begone. he unwilliness to throw his people into the meat grinder. as he is filled into the current plan for unification.The people of Uthia send men to teach Struon how to farm as send food supplies unification was atleast complete stolen decided to add each tribes name into this completly unifyed nation. with stolean as leader and the three other tribal leaders as the councle they are ready to start there empire and expand into the land east of the red mountians to assumlate as many tribes into there nation as possiable stolean makes a speach announcing his plans to expand into regions not yet met and assumlate any other peoples near by to form a all new nation of freedom between there peoples. followers: darkwolf0808 (stolen) follower lord_felwinter follower yum yum yum bagel